


Thai Delivery, An Epilogue

by VelveteenThestral



Series: Law & Order UK: I Reject Your Reality & Substitute My Own [4]
Category: Law & Order: UK
Genre: M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-20
Updated: 2011-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-26 08:12:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelveteenThestral/pseuds/VelveteenThestral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet evening in with Matt and Andrew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thai Delivery, An Epilogue

“One house theme starters, two tom kha kai, and pad thai with prawns,” Andrew said into the phone. “No, no drinks. For delivery, please.” He gave the address. “Yes, that’s the second floor flat. Cheers.”

“Did you just say ‘cheers’?” Matt said, lifting his head from Andrew’s shoulder to stare at him. It was hard to tell whether the surprise in his voice was genuine, or taking the piss. Some of both, probably. “You never say ‘cheers’.”

“He said it to me, I just echoed,” Andrew protested, laughing. “Besides. You say it all the time.”

“Yeah, but I’m just a lad from Kilburn,” Matt said. “You’re the one who sounds like he’s had a proper education.” He was grinning. Definitely taking the piss.

“I have to, you know,” Andrew said. “No one would take me seriously, with my Welsh accent, if I didn’t.”

“I love your accent,” Matt said, shifting closer and tucking his head against Andrew’s chest. “Your voice was one of the things that made me fall in love with you.”

Andrew put both arms around Matt by way of answer, letting his lips rest against Matt’s hair, feeling the words as a glow around his heart. Strange, that praise of his voice should rob him of it, but Matt so rarely said that sort of thing. The hand rubbing his back in small circles was much more familiar, although no less welcome for that. “Was it, really?” he murmured, tightening his embrace.

Matt just made a small sound in his throat, his arm tightening around Andrew’s waist in return. He _had_ been more affectionate since he’d started teaching, Andrew thought, kissing the top of Matt’s head. Maybe it came of deciding that he didn’t need to conceal their relationship quite so scrupulously, now that he spent his days at Hendon instead of chasing down criminals. He’d never be obvious about it, but a copy of the same photo Andrew kept on his desk had appeared on Matt’s own, and he’d actually met one or two of Matt’s fellow instructors. Perhaps letting down his guard in public had made him more relaxed at home. Or perhaps it was just the aftereffect of a brush with death. Andrew didn’t really care, when it came down to it; he just treasured every second of it. He brought his hand to the side of Matt’s face, stroking a thumb across his cheekbone. Matt tilted his head up in invitation.

They were so lost in their kisses that it took three rings on Andrew’s phone to bring them out of it, when the food arrived. Reluctantly, Andrew unwound himself and picked it up. “I’ll be right down,” he said.

“Hurry back, yeah?” Matt said. Andrew looked at him. His smile was dreaming, languid, but his face was flushed and his eyes were sparkling. “Maybe we can put it in the fridge and eat later.”

Andrew traced a finger over Matt’s lips, making a sound of pleasure as Matt caught it between them. Not without effort, he stood up. “Good idea,” he said. “I like the way you think.”

**Author's Note:**

> The Thai delivery place actually exists, and I went to a ridiculous amount of trouble to construct their order off its actual menu, even though what they wound up ordering would probably be on any Thai menu in the English-speaking world. I think I just like wasting time with Google Maps.


End file.
